


the royal mistake

by HardenedClay



Series: Dreamnotfound oneshots [5]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Actor Clay | Dream, Actor GeorgeNotFound, Alternate Universe - Actors, Blowjobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreamnotfound smut, Gay, King GeorgeNotFound, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, blowjob, dreamnotfound, knight dream, smutfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardenedClay/pseuds/HardenedClay
Summary: while shooting a certain scene then dream fucks up his line, then what?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream | GeorgeNotFound
Series: Dreamnotfound oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981090
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255





	the royal mistake

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST ON OTHER SITES. THANK YOU.
> 
> nothing in this fanfiction is true, everything is fictional. please do not take this content seriously.  
> i will not hesitate to take this down if mentioned content creators state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction; i do not ship dreamnotfound
> 
> \---------
> 
> back to your normal dose of smut <3

# The Royal Mistake

* * *

A steel blade flew across, and as it made impact onto the wall, a loud clunk echoed into the empty throne room. The knight, whose infamous name was Clay, looked down, seemingly had swerved beforehand and avoided the dagger from plunging into his exposed torso.

“You.. _YOU_! You are supposedly my right-hand man, and yet, you dare disobey my orders?” The king, whose name was George, screamed. He was free to louden his volume, for castle visiting hours had been over a few minutes ago, and the maids and butlers were most likely cleaning up other parts of the building.

The knight could only chuckle, before perking his head up and staring at his superior with a furious, dreadful gaze. His hand gripped onto the stuck dagger, and easily plucked it out of the wooden wall, flipping the blade to point to the other. He now slowly stepped forward, closer to the other. “My lord, you do know I have the upper hand right now?” A smug smirk slid across Clay’s face, as George was now backed up to the other end, against the wall.

“How rude of you to attack a knight who doesn’t have full armor. That is merely dirty play.”

George scowled, but couldn’t do anything because he knew well that the other was far more superior with his dueling skills.

“I don’t work here because I want to, but because I have my life sources attached to you. But that does not mean I will not hesitate to ruin that certain life source I have,” He tipped the blade under the king’s chin, lifting it up. George gulped, gritting his teeth. The knight’s eyes flickered somewhere else, his vacant hand travelled towards the king’s crimson red cloak, running his fingers down before lifting it up. He looked back at the other’s eyes.

“You should’ve gone for head.” 

_A moment of silence. . ._

“CUT! Clay, your line is _“You should’ve gone for the head”_ , pay attention to your wording.” The director levered his mic down before coughing a chuckle out. George was straight-up laughing and hunched over from the wall. “Clay, oh my god,” He spoke in-between laughs.

“Shut up, George. It’s like, eleven at night, I need sleep.” Clay grumbled as he playfully punched his partner. 

“Clay, George, we’ll wrap it up from here! Director told me you guys have worked enough for today.” Their manager, Nick, flailed his arms from a distance with a cheeky grin. The younger took notice of this and flicked his partner on the forehead, earning himself an ‘ow’. “Nick is gesturing to us to the SFX room. We should get our make-up removed.” He wrapped his arm on the other’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay. Thought we’d work ‘till three today.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

The two shuffled towards their manager, and the three of them walked into the make-up room. It had been empty, it was only them inside. Clay went and plopped himself down onto the couch, but regretted it shortly after. “Oogh! I forgot the armor hurts,” He limped on the couch, slightly in pain. Nick chuckled as he sat down beside him, “Careful, we’re in the middle of filming. Let’s not hurt ourselves, boys.” He said as he helped his friend take off the armor pieces and set it on the coffee table in front of them. From this, Clay was now in a fit, black turtleneck and some matching black pants. This helped him relax much better.

“That armor was stuffy,” Clay complained. Meanwhile, George remained standing up, he had pulled his phone out during the midst of their conversation. Whilst he scrolled through social media, a thought stuck to his mind. 

“Gone for head, hm?” He mumbled, as his imagination ran wild and an idea popped up in his head. He giggled to himself, rosy cheeks now flaring. Nick took notice of this, “Hey Gogy, what are you laughing at?” The manager asked out of curiosity, almost somewhat knowing why he was.

“Oh, nothing. I was laughing at a Twitter post.”  
“Twitter post-? Let me see!” Nick playfully whined, “No.” George glared back at him with laser eyes. Clay just chuckled in the midst of this, enjoying his friends’ shenanigans.

Suddenly, a ‘ting’ erupted in the middle of the room. The three stopped in their tracks, and Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket. George peeped over to the screen. “Nick? What is it?” Clay asked, who ruffled his slicked back hair into a more free, messier look.

“The staff manager told me they got caught up in traffic while having dinner.” Nick let out a sigh and plopped back down beside Clay. “No gives, the streets are busy around this time.” Clay mentioned, as he yawned and covered his mouth.

George’s face beamed, and he set his phone and crown prop onto the couch. “Hey Nick, we.. Err.” The man’s accent got noticeably thick, mostly due to his nervousness and the thrill that was running through his veins from the mere thoughts he was currently having. “Could you excuse Clay and I to the restrooms for a bit? We’ll just remove some of the base make-up,”

Oh dear. The lies spewed out of George’s mouth, his hands slightly shaking along with it too. “Oh, sure thing. Don’t take too long though,” Nick said as he lifted his phone back to his face, knowing well that they’re probably about to cause trouble. With this, George now grabbed Clay’s wrist and dragged him out to the restrooms. 

“George,” The younger chuckled, “What are you scheming this time?” He had asked along the way. “Something, Clay. Just, something.” Was the only vague answer that came out of his partner. The other just shrugged it off, seemingly satisfied with the response he’d gotten.

Finally, the two arrived at their designated location. George now put Clay and himself in a bathroom stall, and locked the door. “Is this what I think it is? George, we’re in costu-”

“Keep your mouth shut. You are a mere knight, do not disobey my orders.” The older whispered, as he pulled him by the nape and slammed their lips together, arms wrapping around the other’s neck and tip-toeing to get on his level.

For a moment, the younger was slightly wide-eyed, and confused, but immediately got the cue and kissed back. His hands travelled down to George’s waist, one hand travelling further and groping him by the ass. A muffled moan slipped from George’s end.

Clay pulled away, taking a moment to stare into his partner’s eyes. They were full of desire, yearning. He gulped, somewhat not used to this anymore. They hadn’t done the deed in a long time ever since they started shooting this new film. Once they were off work, they instantly went to sleep afterwards.

But he didn’t expect this kind of play, and **IN A BATHROOM TOO** .  
 _Fuck it, who cares._ Clay thought. He now slid his lips down to the other’s jaw. George instinctively tilted his head to give him more space, closing his eyes and letting out soft whimpers as continuous shudders went down his entire body.

_“You look like you are enjoying yourself, my lord.”_

George slightly yelped at the deep tone that seductively whispered into his ear, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a smug faced Clay. The blood rushed to his face and he slugged his head down, “I’ll have you beheaded.” He muttered, lips quivering. His acting was getting sloppy at this point, George was flustered and didn’t expect that Clay would actually roll along with it. This was slightly backfiring.

The younger let out a light chuckle, “Oh, your highness. Are you backing out now? What happened?” He teased him, his lips curving into a big grin. The older didn’t want to allow this, and swallowed the lump of shame down. “Take a seat, you pompous.” George scowled and Clay only complied, sitting down on the toilet seat. This was the first time Clay was seeing such a dominant side of George, usually he was extremely submissive but today, something must’ve snapped.

“You should’ve gone for head, you say..” George thought aloud, as he bent down on his knees, sweeping the crimson red cloak that was covering his arms and setting a hand down on his partner’s thighs. This restroom was surprisingly squeaky clean, white marble tiled floors and a nicely pastel blue cubicle. You could say this restroom was MADE for these two to fuck in, I guess?? (nonexistent punchline)

“Really.. You’re quoting my words from last time, your highness?” His emerald green eyes stared down at the bottom (lol), hand travelling onto his partner’s hair, ruffling it and messing with it. “Well, it seems you had something else in mind, yes?” George brought his face closer to the other’s crotchal area and planted kisses on his growing erection. Clay grunted, “It’s.. More like you, _hgh_ , my lord..” He bit his bottom lip in anticipation, his impatience was growing stronger and stronger.

George took notice of this and used his teeth to latch onto the zipper, and slowly zipped it down. The bulge got bigger, as it was released from its hindrance of freedom. George swallowed down hard, he swore he wasn’t this big before. Maybe it’s been too long?

“I can’t take it anymore,” Clay mumbled, letting out a heavy huff. George chuckled, before lifting down the other’s undergarment. The younger’s angry cock sprung out, and this slightly surprised George. It’s bigger than the usual, and he feels slightly intimidated. The side of Clay’s lips tugged upwards, seeing at his lover’s shocked expression. “What is the matter?” An eyebrow was raised.

George grumbled and started by gently grabbing a hold of his partner’s shaft and stroked it up and down. His eyes glazed over to the other’s reaction, seeing him arch his head back and bit his lip, it made his own dick twitch. Shortly after, he opened his mouth and slowly took it in. Starting at the tip, he swirled his tongue all over, familiarizing himself with the feeling once again. 

He stopped mid-way, feeling the tip at the limiting point. With that, George now bobbed his head up and down, now knowing how far he can go without choking and making a real downer of the mood. Clay’s hands laid on the other’s head, low moans and growls creeping out of his lips. 

George’s pacing sped up quite a bit. His jaw was starting to ache a little, and his knees were numb at this point. He felt his lover’s fists grip onto his hair, pain and arousal spiraling into his head. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. George, you’re so fucking good at this,” Clay let out a deep growl, breaking out of character for a moment, which urged George to unzip his pants and stroke himself. His rhythm synced up with his mouth, each time making him more and more desperate to reach that ecstatic feeling of release.

Eventually, the threads snapped in Clay’s head and so did the veins on his neck. His hips bucked involuntarily, out of instinct, as he was desperate to finish up. George’s chest tightened from being choked, letting out a deep moan as he started tugging at his own dick even harder whilst his mouth was used like a fleshlight. The vibration coming from George’s throat was adding more to the sensation, driving Clay even more crazier.

“You’re such a fucking whore for my cock, aren’t you? _Fuuuck_ , you’re a slut, George.” The sudden aggressiveness edged George even more, and this got him closer to his climax. After two more rubs, George’s cum slacked out onto the, what was once, clean floor tiling. Though, Clay was not done yet.

“You’re getting it tonight, _babe_. I’m fucking swearing on that,” Shivers slid down George’s back from the petname, as one last thrust came into his throat. Clay could almost crack his teeth gritting it, as he let out a loud and long groan, arching his head back. The cum filled the older’s mouth, as Clay pulled out and let out a breath of relief.

“Shit.. George, sorry-” Clay looked down but stopped his words. George’s face consisted of a lewd expression, mouth dripping cum and saliva mixed together as he let out heavy pants. He felt his dick twitch, “Clay, we’ll continue this later, I can’t feel my fucking knees.” George groaned as he spat out some of the seed, wiping the excess that had dripped out of his lips. Clay let out a chuckle, “Okay, okay. You just looked really sexy just now.” Clay smiled as he grabbed George’s head and pecked him on the cheek.

“So.. You keeping that promise?”

“What promise?”

“You said I’d be getting it tonight.”

“Oh, you bet on it, baby.”

_-tbc-_


End file.
